Simplementeno cierres los ojos
by Bel Uchiha
Summary: -¡no! ¡Sakura, no voy a ser yo quien te mate! No…-Es tristeza...dolor...-no quiero…no quiero…perderte…-Sangre...lágrimas...y sólo quiere la verdad antes de "partir".SasuxSaku


Holiisss!! Bueno, aquí los dejo con un one-shot.

Es dramático…o al menos esa era la idea…Xd

Ya verán de que se trata. Solamente me queda decir que espero que les guste.

Ah! Y dejen reviews!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Simplemente…No Cierres los Ojos**

…

Sus filos volvieron a chocar…

…

Mis verdes ojos lo seguían de lado a lado, vigilándolo…tratando de encontrar el momento exacto donde interferir.

Sencillamente estaba pegada al suelo, así que no estaba segura de poder hacer _nada._

Sin embargo, era lo que mi corazón me decía. Naruto estaba inconsciente, y Sai no se encontraba con nosotros, había seguido al otro miembro _Akatsuki._

Me duele verlo combatir.

Me duele ver sus heridas.

Me duele percibir su odio.

Me duele sentir su frustración.

En sí…eso era lo que él provocaba en mi, desde _siempre…Dolor_…eso era siempre.

Mis ojos nublados no se separaban de él…de él y su contrincante…su propio _hermano._ Asesino de rango S, integrante de la asociación más importante en el libro Bingo, especialista en genjutsu, Uchiha sobreviviente, usuario del sharingan, capaz de utilizar el Mangekyou, pero sobre todas las cosas…culpable de la matanza de su propio _clan…_

Itachi Uchiha.

…

Y decir que te encontramos…Decir que te hablamos…pero…ya veo porque querías que nos fuéramos con tanta urgencia…era esto lo que querías evitar…

**Flash Back**

_Corríamos desesperadamente a sabiendas de que estabas en Konoha._

_Akatsuki planificó una batalla muy seria, por lo que AMBUS, jounnin y muchos chunnin no estaban en la aldea, dejando casi solamente los guardianes de cada punta._

_La Hokage repleta de pacientes en delicados estados, no puede encargarse de estos asuntos, por lo que esto…nos toca a nosotros…_

"_Tus antiguos compañeros"_

_Y sé que te voy a ver…que te vamos a ver. Mi rostro se gira, ubicándose sobre los claros ojos de mi compañero._

_Esta serio. Porque es consiente de que te encontraremos, y a pesar de tus actos en nuestra contra, él te quiere, tanto como yo._

"_Tus antiguos amigos"_

_Y veo a mi alrededor._

_Sonrió con ironía._

"_Todos juntos otra vez"_

_-"los 9 principiantes"-pienso recordando el día que tuvimos la primera prueba chunnin._

"_Y todo por ti"_

_Los años han pasado. Ya no somos los mismos "gennins tontos" de aquella vez. No. ahora todos, sí, todos, porque hasta Naruto se incluyó, somos chunnins. Y más de uno tiene un rango superior._

_Vuelvo mi mirada al frente, prestando grata atención al gran portón frente a todos. En aquella puerta gigante de madera, esta inscripto aquel símbolo rojo y blanco._

"_Un Uchiha"_

_Lo saltamos sin dudas, y seguimos corriendo. Nuestras miradas vagan por todo el lugar. Jamás habíamos estado aquí, y nunca pensamos estarlo tampoco._

_Y menos después de que te fuiste._

"_Un Vengador."_

_Y seguimos corriendo. Saltando techos y árboles. Hasta que te vemos…_

"_A ti"_

_Estás parado observando sin sentimientos aquella gran laguna que se abre ante ti. Tus brazos cruzados muestran aires de superioridad, acompañando al resto de ti._

_Tu negro cabello es sacudido violentamente por las fuertes ráfagas de viento, pero tú no pareces molestarte._

_Te percatas de nuestra presencia a muchos metros de distancia. Volteas sin cambiar tu expresión de nada._

_La celeste mirada de mi amigo se torna rojiza, y sus pasos se hicieron más acelerados, dejando rastros de chackra a su paso._

_Lo veo desconcertada y salgo tras él como puedo._

_-¡Naruto!- se planta frente a ti, mirándote con rabia. _

_-tú…-su voz tenía un tono parecido al de una serpiente.-…Sasuke…- Tus negros ojos se quedan mirándolos sin sentimiento alguno. Te ves vacío, aun más que antes._

_Me quedo parada con el resto del equipo, un poco más atrás de ustedes dos. Volteó mi mirda hacia los demás, y localizó a Ino levantando una mano hacia su boca, con una mirada realmente sorprendida. Hasta ahora nunca antes había visto a Sasuke…_

_Sigo recorriendo a los otros. Muchos sorprendidos, y otros tantos tan fríos y distantes como Naruto. Sai es uno de esos tantos. Y Hinata es una de las sorprendidas._

_La Hyuuga se acerca a mi, y se queda encandilada, observando y esperando algún movimiento de Sasuke para Naruto. Temiendo. Igual que yo._

_Tú frunces el ceño._

_-váyanse.-es lo único que sale de tu boca._

_Naruto se dobla un poco hacia delante, arrugando excesivamente el entrecejo. Estaba furioso. Sus puños se cierran violentamente, hasta tal punto, que veo un hilo de sangre corriendo desde dentro de este._

_Mi mirada se enternece._

_De pronto Naruto sube la cara de forma casi brutal._

_-¡¡no pienso mover un maldito pie de aquí!! ¡¡¿Me oíste, Sasuke?!!-tú sólo callas, viéndolo tranquilamente.-llevamos años buscándote…luchando por ti…sufriéndote…a ti y a tus malditas razones…-un pequeño destello brota de una pequeña lágrima que terminó en el pasto descuidado.-y hoy que te hallamos…¡¡no me voy a ir y dejarte la salida en bandeja, Sasuke!! Y si para eso tengo que matarte…entonces, ten por seguro que lo haré…prefiero hacerlo yo…antes de que tu nuevo…"sensei"-le escupió con un notable desprecio.-se apodere de ti…¡¿oíste?!-_

_Tiendo a fruncir mi ceño, tratando de calmar mis lágrimas._

_Sasuke sólo lo mira sin inmutación alguna._

_-todos…lárguense.-volviste a sentenciar, como si Naruto no hubiese dicho nada._

_-y eso…¿Cuál es tu capricho ahora, Sasuke?-le pregunta mi amigo con rabia, recordando lo que nos dedicó aquella vez…_

_-que se vayan. Ahora.-_

_Es un duelo de miradas, pero no como el de hace años…este es más frío…más…despreciante._

_No lo soporto…no quiero ver más…¡no puedo!_

_-¡¡BASTAA!!-grito de improvisto. Todos posan sus ojos sobre mí, pero a mi no me importa. Mis ojos se encuentran cerrados, empujando, sin haberlo querido, todas aquellas lágrimas compenetradas. Camino hacia ellos lentamente, mirándolos con tristeza.-no…¿no recuerdan…aquellos momentos como el equipo 7?...éramos compañeros…pero por sobre todo…éramos…amigos…-mis manos aprisionan mi pecho, descargando mi frustración en lágrimas. En agua. En recuerdos._

_Naruto me mira más calmado, y, tal vez, muy nostálgico._

_Sasuke…él…voltea su rostro a un lado con un tenue movimiento._

_-ya, váyanse…no se los pido, se los ordeno.-niego en un movimiento de cabeza con insistencia._

_-no! ¡no voy a dejarte! ¡ni a ti ni a nadie! y…y sé que Naruto tampoco.-Sasuke voltea con impaciencia. Al fin adquiere una emoción en su rostro, aunque sea muy leve._

_-deben irse! Esto no les incumbe en nada.-las cabezas de todos giran hacia el mismo costado al sentir un poderoso chackra acercarse._

_Nosotros…el antiguo equipo 7…fruncimos el ceño. Sabemos perfectamente de quién es ese chackra._

_Y tal como lo esperábamos, de atrás de una casa, salió él y cuatro tipos más. Sus ojos rojos tan fríos…su expresión tan vacía…es como si no tuviera alma._

_Su largo cabello esparcido en el aire, debido al viento, y su capa moviéndose con fuerza._

_Los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecieron con odio._

_Del fondo se escuchó una voz._

_-por esto quería que nos fuéramos…que problema…-Shikamaru…él soltó un respingo, y volvió su vista al frente._

_La mano de Sasuke se posó sobre su catana, desenfundándola lentamente. _

_-ahora lárguense, esto es entre él y yo.-Naruto movió su cabeza impaciente._

_-no…-frunció más su ceño.-él y yo tenemos una batalla inconclusa…-él se puso en posición de batalla._

_-naruto…-salió de mis labios mientras lo miraba tan decidido. _

_-tu tranquila, Sakura…sólo quédate atrás.-me dijo mientras sacaba un kunai. Sasuke colocó su espada delante de él con sed de sangre._

_-si te mata, ten en cuenta que yo te di la posibilidad de salvarte.-le dijiste tú con una gran frialdad…pero esa frase…me hizo recordarte de chico. Naruto sonrió con ganas inmensas de pelear._

_-trata de que no te mate a ti…idiota.-él se tiró sobre Itachi, al tiempo que el resto que habían venido con él se separaron. _

_-Bien, nos dividiremos para atacar-comenzó a explicar Shikamaru, que fue nombrado el líder en la misión.-Shino, Kiba y Hinata, irán por la chica-el grupo asintió.-Neji, Ten Ten y Lee, irán por el de cabeza de tiburón, tengo entendido que ya pelearon en una ocasión contra él, y el resto, iremos por el restante. Sakura!-reaccioné ante la llamada. Estaba demasiado paralizada observando la pelea entre Naruto e Itachi.-tú te quedas aquí, ten cuidado.-asiento con la cabeza, y vuelvo mi mirada a mi amigo._

_Naruto combatía con todo lo que tenía. Utilizaba parte de la fuerza del Kyubi, y aun parecía estar en desventaja por Itachi. Varios clones lo ayudaban._

_En cuanto a los demás, salieron a combatir._

_Cada uno de los Akatsukis se alejó, obligando a mis compañeros a ir tras ellos, saliéndose del territorio Uchiha._

_Volví mi mirada a Naruto, para comprobar cómo estaba. La cosa no iba bien._

_Sólo habían pasado un par de segundos, y él ya está herido. Miro a Sasuke. Se encuentra observando los movimientos de su hermano, está buscando un momento para atacar._

_-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!-un grito._

_Sí…un grito._

_-¡¡NARUTOO!!-Mis ojos mojados se clavan en él. _

_Había caído en un genjutsu del oponente. Se agarraba desesperadamente el estómago, gritando con rabia y dolor…¿Qué le estará haciendo pasar?_

_Pongo mis llorosos ojos sobre Sasuke…_

_Pero él…No parece tener reacción alguna._

_Frunzo el ceño. Más lágrimas caen._

_-¡¡Sasuke!! ¡Haz algo!-_

_Su cara parece haberse desencajado. De un momento a otro me mira sorprendido…y es que sí…había echo exactamente lo mismo que en el examen chunnin, contra Orochimaru…(Bel: recuerdan??) Luego vuelve su mirada decidida a Naruto, y corre hacia él, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza, lo que hace que él caiga desmayado al suelo. Después simplemente sigue con su hermano, luchando con todo lo que tenía. Itachi se limitaba a contraatacar…pero jamás pronunciaba palabra alguna._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Y te veo…

Tan enfurecido…

Tan frustrado…

Sólo quiero que salgas bien…sólo eso pido…verte respirar…¿Es mucho pedir?

Y sí. Tengo miedo. Pánico…pánico a perderte. A verte partir. A no escucharte. A no ver esa frialdad en tus ojos…a no tenerte jamás…

Temo…

Como nunca lo había echo…

Y lloro…

Nada más puedo hacer.

Pero si tengo que interferir: ten por seguro que lo haré.

-¡¡Chidori Nagashi!!- levantó mis ojos…y veo en el filo de tu espada un notable campo de chackra…

Y en el rostro de Itachi se hace notable una sonrisa…una sonrisa sin sentimientos…

Y de un momento a otro, él ya no está…

Pero lo veo…

Lo veo…

¡¡Está tras Sasuke!!

Mi expresión se aterra…no…

"no lo mates…"

Que no lo haga…es su hermano…

"no lo alejes de mí…"

¡¡no lo hagas!!

"por favor...déjame sentir su aliento…"

Por favor…te lo ruego…no lo hagas…

De su mano asciende una clase de fuego negro.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, y cuando se dio cuenta, lo único que pudo hacer, fue voltear un poco el rostro, viendo el ataque acercarse a su espalda…preparándose para el final…para irse…

Pero no…no voy a permitirlo…¡no! yo me prometí a mi misma…proteger tanto a Naruto y a Sasuke…¡y sin embargo jamás hice nada! Naruto esta fuera de batalla…y Sasuke…van…va a…

No…no puedo dejar que eso pase…¡¡noo!!

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!-mi voz retumba quebradamente y dolida en los oídos de todos…hasta en los míos.

Mi corazón se achica y se oprime. No puedo respirar…

Siento dolor…tengo miedo…no quiero verte, porque sinceramente no puedo.

Mis piernas me llevan por simple impulso…instinto.

Después de todo…nunca deje de amarte…

Mi corazón se parte, y me siento capaz de morir por ti…Sé que tal vez no harías lo mismo. Sé que nunca tuvimos una conexión que nos uniera como a ti con Naruto. me hubiese encantado saber que al menos me apreciabas…saber…que al menos era tu amiga.

Y te lo dije.

Y te lo hice saber.

Pero eso no cuenta…si con sonrisas falsas y risas forzadas no puedo hacerte felíz.

Si no me siento bien…

Si tú no sientes nada por mi…

Y es entendible…

Pero me hubiese gustado…oírte decir al menos un: "me tenías preocupado" o aunque sea un simple "¿estas bien?" pero no…supongo que jamás llegue a importarte algo, siquiera…

Pero te amo…

Y te amo tanto…

Ya entiendo porque dicen que el primer amor es el único.

Este amor no es normal…

Estoy enferma…

Y es por ti…

No tengo razones ni porques para sentir esto…sólo es así…y así lo será siempre…porque, Sasuke Uchiha**…¡¡¡YO TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!!!** Para mí no habrá nadie como tú…

"no one just like you…"

Porque tú eres…mi único amor…

"My First Love"

Y lo hice…

"Cry"

Te salve…

"Smile"

Y me interpuse por ti…

"I love you"

Su blanca mano me atravesó…El fuego quemó parte de mi pulmón derecho…No puedo respirar.

Sé que me miran. Ambos. Sorprendidos. Y sí…¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que la _débil _Sakura podría hacer tal cosa? Pero…todo sea por _amor…_

Siento tu mirada…y no es fría…es cálida…

Sonrió mientras mis propias lágrimas mojan mi boca, y la sangre, _mi _sangre, me mancha por completo…nos mancha, a los tres.

Sasuke…

Tu mirada tiende a obtener más rabia…

Tus dientes crujen cuando los aprietas, y tos manos se marcan fuertemente en el mango de tu arma. Tus ojos se merman al fruncir tanto tu entrecejo.

Pero…

¿Qué es eso?

¿Qué es esa mirada tan distinta en ti?

Es acaso…¿preocupación?

¿Te preocupo?

Acaso…¿estás triste?

Levantas tu espada con el chidori aun más enfurecido que antes, y soltando un fuerte grito intentas incrustarla en tú hermano…_tú familia…_

Pero Itachi me agarra con fuerza, y me voltea, colocando mi cuerpo casi desvanecido delante del suyo, protegiéndose.

Detienes el ataque antes de rozarme…y tu mirada no cambia…

Estás furioso…

Frustrado…

"_otra vez tarde…"_

Tu hermano me acorrala aun más, usándome como su escudo.

Yo te sonrío…

Tus ojos se abren al ver mi gesto.

-tienes el Chidori…vamos, mátame…pero vas a tener que incrustarla a ella también.-

Tu pulso tiembla…

Tus ojos tiritan…

Y bajas tu espada pegando tu mirada a otro lugar. Haces un ruidito con la lengua, mientras te limpias con tu mano un rastro de _mi _sangre en tú rostro…Pero yo soy más rápida.

Levantó mi pálida y ensangrentada mano a tu mejilla, limpiando con delicadeza aquella marca de agua rojiza.

Levantas tu cara para mirarme sorprendido. Al verme…con mi sonrisa…mis lágrimas…mi herida…mi sangre…Frunces el entrecejo, negando que ves lo que ves.

Pero es así.

Esta es la realidad…y nada se puede hacer.

Juraría…que luchas por no llorar…

Vuelves tu mirada al suelo…

-no…-tu voz es un leve susurro que se pierde en el viento…el viento de batalla. Tus ojos son un mar de sentimientos encontrados.-no lo haré…-

Aumentó mi sonrisa…

Me pone feliz que te preocupes por mi…

Así que…al final sí significo algo para ti…me da lastima haberlo descubierto el día de mi muerte.

-no…-ambas miradas se posan en mi…pero no me importa.-no, Sasuke…debes hacerlo…-Itachi no existe ahora…sólo estás tú, Sasuke…porque yo no creo poder durar mucho más. Tus ojos se abren con interrogación. No quieres creer lo que te digo.

-Sakura…-mi nombre…pronunciado de tus labios…es…es tan hermoso…

-debes…acabar con esto…-niegas con la cabeza insistentemente, no quieres…

-no…no, Sakura…-

-Sasuke…yo…yo ya no creo poder…aguantar mucho ti…empo más…-niegas con la cabeza…yo…no creo…no puede ser que…

Eso es…

Esas son…

…

…

…

¿Lágrimas?

Uchiha Sasuke…

¿Estás llorando…por mí?

Sigues moviendo la cabeza negando con frustración lo que yo te digo, mientras pequeñas gotas caen de tus negros ojos. Sabes que es vano que te niegues a creerlo, sabes tan bien como yo…que de una u otra forma…hoy partiré de este mundo.

-¡no! ¡Sakura, no voy a ser yo quien te mate! No…-tu rostro se baja…impidiéndome ver tus ojos…pero aun así, detecto el brillo del agua deslizándose y cayendo por tu nariz al piso. Levanto mi mano de nuevo, y la apoyo en tu mejilla. Levantas el rostro con los ojos cerrados, mientras tomas mi meno en la tuya, apegándola más a ti.

Tú hermano no existe.

"Sólo tú y yo."

-no quiero…no quiero…perderte…-un murmuro…un murmuro que fue mi luz. Mi sueño…mi vida puede terminar ahora, y estaré en paz…

-Sasuke…estaré bien…puedo sobrevivir…-me miras incrédulo de que te haya dicho lo contrario hace varios minutos.-yo…puedo curarme con mi chackra…en serio…-cierro mis ojos mostrándote una cálida sonrisa, transmitiéndote todo mi amor.

-Sakura…-

-sólo hazlo…-

Tiemblas…y te cuesta…lo sé…lo siento…

Siento todo lo que te moleste…y siento…

Haberte mentido en eso que acabo de decir…no podré salvarme, lo mío no tiene caso.

Levantas tu arma dudoso, aun con un fuerte brillo en tus ojos. Cierras estos con fuerza, y te preparas a rematar.

-Sakura…perdóname…-cierro mis ojos llena de paz, y con mi sonrisa…espero el momento. Y llegó…siento el frío metal junto con la fuerte energía de tu ataque dentro de mí…destruyéndome por completo…ahora sé…que te esperaré en donde sea que vaya…

Lentamente el filo es separado de mi cuerpo y del de Itachi.

Abro mis ojos, en un intento por verte por última vez.

Itachi ríe…

-eso era…lo que quería que hicieras…-y se desploma en el suelo. Mi cuerpo cae, siendo sostenido por tus fuertes brazos, mientras te sientas y no apartas tu preocupada vista roja de mí. Me sonríes con falsa emoción.

-vamos, Sakura…cúrate…sino será tarde…-me dices entre lágrimas…vamos, Sasuke…¿Por qué seguir mintiendo? Ya sabes que no puedo más. Te sonrío. Que tonto puedes ser…

-yo…quiero que sepas…que siempre te amé…y siempre lo haré…mi…mi Sasuke…-tus ojos se abren asustados…temes…estas horrorizado. Empiezas a moverme un poco y niegas desesperadamente con la cabeza, mientras tu vista se torna nublosa.

-no…no…no, Sakura…no te vallas…no digas esas cosas…-las lágrimas caen…la sangre se desliza dejándome, provocándome una hemorragia…sumado al tema de mi pulmón.

-me hubiese gustado…poder saber…que…que tú también me amas…-acarició tu mejilla, me sumerjo en tus ojos, que vuelven a ser negros. Me sorprende cómo lloras…

-¡¡¡no!!!¡maldita sea! ¡Sakura, tú vas a estar bien! ¡vas a quedarte a mi lado! Y…y vas a enseñarme lo que es amar…para algún día poder amarte a ti, también…quiero hacerlo…¡¡quiero aprender a amarte!!-me gritas, con desesperación, dolor…y pánico…

Sonrío con ironía…

-me…da gusto saber eso…al menos con eso…me…conformo…-cierro lentamente mis ojos, mientras tiemblas bañado de sangre...mía…niegas todo esto. Dices que es una pesadilla…

-**Te amo-**susurró antes de que mi mano cayera sin fuerza y vida…y antes de lograr perderme completamente, siento tu peso sobre mi, siento como me abrazas mientras tiemblas con violencia.

-**quisiera…poder decirte lo mismo…eres…tan fastidiosa…mi fastidiosa…-**

Y con una libre sonrisa…puedo morir tranquila…

Sabiendo…que estás bien…

Para: Uchiha Sasuke

Atentamente, desde el cielo:

Haruno Sakura.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holiisss!! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!!

Es bastante largo…pero bue…me re cebe y no pude parar…jeje…

Ah! Con respecto a los demás…que sepan que ninguno murió, no lo escribí…pero no es la idea que alguien más tirara la pata, también…

Bueno, es comprensible si me quieren matar por como quedo pero…¿les puedo pedir que no lo hagan? Y si mejor que matarme…me dejan un review con lo que piensan, opinan, duden, o sugieran sobre el fic?????????

Ah! Y Naruto no se murió!!!

_Kisss!!!_

_Se me cuidan!!!_

_Y me dejan reviews!! (jeje)Xd(nah, en serio)_

_Bel Uchiha._


End file.
